


I Almost Do

by heir2slytherin



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, M/M, cursing, helpful tyrus, slightly angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 07:05:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19371766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heir2slytherin/pseuds/heir2slytherin
Summary: It's been a long time since Buffy has talked to Marty. Then, all of a sudden, he's back in her life. Buffy has to figure out if she should tell him how she really feels or keep it to herself. At the end of the say, what's more important: telling him or not losing him?





	I Almost Do

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago, and I didn't think I was going to post it, but I thought this was too good not to share. Let me know if you want me to write more like it! Hope you like it!

Buffy was walking home from basketball practice alone. Normally, she walked home with Cyrus, but he was with TJ. Buffy took a different route than normal. Cyrus was always very adamant about walking a certain way, but Buffy thought this way was faster. She looked around at her surroundings and realized why Cyrus never took her this way. She was standing right by Marty’s house.

               

Buffy gulped and tried to tear her eyes away from the house. She felt tears form in her eyes, and she started walking away. She kept her eyes on the ground, and she ended up walking into someone.

               

“I’m so sorry,” Buffy said looking up at the person she walked into. _Marty_. Her breath hitched.

               

“Buffy,” Marty breathed. Buffy didn’t know what to say. There were a million things she wanted to say. _I missed you. How are you? Do you still have a girlfriend? Do you still like me? I like you so much. I want us to be more than friends now. I get it now_.

 

“I,” Buffy started, “I have to go.”

 

Before Marty could say anything, Buffy was running away. She didn’t stop until she was in her house. She hurriedly took a shower. Then, she climbed into bed. A million thoughts were racing through her mind. _Should I have told him how I felt? Did leaving hurt him? I don’t want to hurt him again_.

…

The next morning, Buffy woke up not remembering when she fell asleep. She remembered crying and thinking, but she didn’t remember sleeping. She rolled out of bed and started getting ready for school. She had no idea how the day was going to end up.

 

The second she got to school, Buffy ran over to Cyrus and hugged him. He was quite confused, but he hugged her back. TJ, who was standing next to Cyrus, raised his eyebrows at his boyfriend. Cyrus just shrugged.

 

“Buff?” Cyrus asked. Buffy just hugged him tighter.

 

“Thank you,” Buffy replied. Cyrus was still ridiculously confused. “I know why you walk me home the way you do.”

 

“Shit, Buffy,” TJ said as his eyes widened. Buffy pulled away and looked at him.

 

“Did you know?” Buffy asked. Cyrus smiled at TJ causing him to blush slightly.

 

“Cyrus made sure that I knew so if I had to take you home, I would know where to go. Also, I needed to know why my boyfriend took an extra ten minutes to get to the park,” TJ stated reaching out to grab Cyrus’s hand.

 

“Are you okay? Did you see him?” Cyrus questioned. Before Buffy could answer, she saw Cyrus look at something behind her. She also saw TJ’s face fall. _Fuck_ , she thought to herself. She turned around, and she was face to face with Marty.

 

“Can I talk to you before class?” Marty asked. Buffy nodded.

 

“Yeah, just come with me to my locker,” Buffy said already walking. Marty fastened his pace, so he could catch up to her.

 

“We’re okay, right? We can be friends now and everything. Everything that happened is in the past,” Marty said. Buffy’s heart stopped. _Did he not like her anymore?_

 

“Yeah. It’s all in the past,” Buffy lied trying her best not break. “We’re friends.”

 

“Wanna go to The Spoon after school?” Marty asked. Buffy just nodded not trusting herself to say anything else. “Perfect. I’ll meet you at your locker. See you later, Buffy.”

 

“See ya,” Buffy said waving goodbye to the boy walking away from her. She opened her locker and stuck her head inside. It was going to be a _great_ day.

…

Buffy was almost positive she failed her history test. She couldn’t think of anything besides Marty. She knew it was stupid. She knew she shouldn’t be worried about a stupid boy, but he wasn’t just some stupid boy. He was _Marty_. She couldn’t mess things up with him again. After class, TJ walked up to her.

 

“Come on,” he said steering her towards a bench and sitting down with her. He hugged her, and she let him. “I know this is hard. Do you want to hear what I think?”

 

“Yes, please,” Buffy squeaked out. TJ smiled softly and held her closer.

 

“I think that you need to figure out what’s more important: him knowing how you feel or not losing him again,” TJ said. Buffy didn’t know her answer. “I know. It’s a hard question, but it’s what I asked myself before I told Cyrus how I felt. In the end, I knew that me telling him wouldn’t make me lose him, but it was still terrifying. Also, just because telling Cyrus worked out for me, it doesn’t mean it’s what will work out for you. You have to make that decision.”

“I can’t lose him again,” Buffy said confidently. TJ nodded knowing that he either fixed everything or ruined everyone’s lives. “Thanks, TJ.”

 

“If this doesn’t work out, please don’t tell Cyrus I gave you advice,” TJ said and pulled away from Buffy. He looked at her sternly, but she was smiling. “Buffy, seriously. Do not tell him. He’ll kill me.”

 

“Not my problem, Kippen,” Buffy said getting up and walking to her locker. She heard TJ groan the whole way down the hallway. It was the only reason she was still smiling when she got to her locker and saw Marty leaning against it. He looked worried.

 

“I thought you bailed on me,” Marty said with a hint of sadness. Buffy cursed internally. She already hurt him, and they hadn’t even had a real conversation yet.

 

“Sorry. I had to talk to TJ about a joint practice this week,” Buffy lied as she opened her locker, put away her books, and grabbed everything she needed.

 

“You being friends with TJ is so beyond weird,” Marty said with a chuckle.

 

“He’s so different now. You would like him,” Buffy said sincerely. Marty smiled at her, and they both walked out the doors.

…

It was weird to be at The Spoon with Marty again. Buffy didn’t even realize how much she missed it. She probably didn’t let herself think about it. It would have made it more painful.

 

Now that she was there, everything came back to her. The way Marty smiled at her while she ordered. The way he would get her extra napkins even if she already had a million. The way his eyes sparkled when he laughed. The way he crinkled his nose when he ate his baby taters.

 

Buffy wanted to tell him so much it hurt her. She wanted to scream, _I like you, you dummy_. She wanted to hold his hand and kiss him and just be together. But she knew she couldn’t do any of that. It was all great but telling him wasn’t worth it. She wouldn’t lose him. Not again.

 

Buffy laughed at whatever joke Marty was telling and tried to forget whatever feelings she had.

…

It went on like that for weeks. They were getting really close. It was great. Except, was it really? Being close meant that they would hang out all the time. Hanging out all the time meant more time not being able to tell him how she felt.

“Wanna come to my house later?” Marty asked Buffy one day before class. Buffy looked over at Cyrus who was utterly confused about why she didn’t look happy.

 

“I can’t today. Maybe tomorrow,” Buffy lied causing Cyrus to look at her like she said something crazy.

 

“Alright. Let me know if anything changes,” Marty said turning on his heel and walking away from them. Cyrus was still staring at Buffy like a deer in headlights.

 

“What?” Buffy asked angrily.

 

“Why are you pushing him away?” Cyrus asked. Buffy pondered telling him the truth for a moment. She decided it wouldn’t hurt anyone.

“I talked to TJ, and we decided that the costs of telling Marty how I feel out ways the benefits,” Buffy stated causing Cyrus to look less than happy.

 

“TJ did what?” Cyrus asked shaking his head. _Shit, it_ would _hurt TJ_.

 

“Gotta go to class,” Buffy said quickly walking away from Cyrus. She was in trouble.

…

When Buffy got to lunch and saw an angry TJ, she knew she was in for it. She quietly sat down and tried to take up as little space as possible. It didn’t work.

 

“You said you wouldn’t tell him,” TJ groaned. Buffy shrugged.

 

“Did I?” Buffy asked. TJ glared at her.

 

“Not cool, Driscoll,” TJ answered still angry. Cyrus came over and sat down next to Buffy. Normally, he sat next to TJ. This wasn’t good.

 

“Cy,” Buffy said sweetly. TJ smiled at her. “It wasn’t entirely TJ’s fault. He asked me what I thought, and I said I didn’t think I should tell Marty. He didn’t outright tell me not to tell Marty.”

 

“Really, babe. I didn’t mean to steer her in the wrong direction. I was just trying to help,” TJ said sincerely. Cyrus smiled and moved next to TJ. “I have never been so happy.”

 

“We still have to help Buffy fix this,” Cyrus said to his boyfriend. TJ put his arm around Cyrus and began to eat his lunch.

 

“You guys don’t need to help me fix anything. I’m not going to tell him. It’s still the right decision,” Buffy stated confidently. Cyrus was not pleased to hear that.

 

“At least go to his house tonight. If you’re not going to tell him, that’s fine, but don’t push him away,” Cyrus told her. Just then, Marty appeared behind Cyrus.

 

“Marty,” Buffy said getting his attention. He smiled at her. “Things cleared up for tonight, so I can come over. That is if you still want me to.”

 

“Of course, I still want you to,” Marty said with a smile. “Just come over at six.”

 

“Okay, I’ll be there,” Buffy said with a smile as well. This was going to be fine. It _had_ to be fine.

…

Buffy let out a breath and knocked on Marty’s door at promptly six o’clock. It was a moment before Marty greeted her with his signature smile. He moved over to let Buffy in, and her heart skipped a beat. She really needed everything to go well.

 

“You can go down to the basement. I just want to grab something before I go down,” Marty said leading her to the stairs. Buffy nodded and headed down. She sat on the couch and tried to relax. A few minutes later, Marty came down with a bunch of pillows and blankets.

 

“I wanted it to be comfy,” Marty said plopping everything down on the couch. He shrugged and sat down.

 

“I could have helped, you know,” Buffy stated. Marty looked at her with a small smile.

 

“Of course, I know that. You’re the guest, though,” Marty said biting his lip. Buffy tried very, very, very hard not to look at him as he did it. She could feel herself blushing.

 

“I hope that means that I get to pick the movies as well,” Buffy said causing Marty to laugh. He tossed her the remote and she put on _High School Musical_. It was _their_ movie.

 

“Are we having the whole marathon or just this one?” Marty asked. Buffy squinted at him. “You’re right. Sorry I asked.”

 

At first, they just sat there and watched. Then, at the Breaking Free scene, Buffy stood up and began to perform. Marty took that as his cue to be Troy. They hit every note and move just as they used to. They worked extremely well together. Afterwards, they collapsed into a heap of laughter.

 

“I’m going to make some popcorn,” Marty said helping Buffy up. “Want to help me?”

 

“Race you there,” Buffy said running towards the stairs. Marty shook his head and didn’t even try to beat her.

…

They hurriedly made their popcorn and headed back downstairs. This time, they sat closer to each other. Mostly to share the popcorn, but that didn’t make Buffy’s heart stop beating so fast. They shared a blanket, and that certainly didn’t help.

 

Everything was going fine. It was great. Until the Gotta Go My Own Way scene that was. Buffy knew it always made her think of her and Marty, but she didn’t expect it to make her cry. Marty looked over at her worried and paused the movie.

 

“Buff, are you okay?” Marty asked moving the bowl of popcorn, so he could hug her. However, Buffy pulled away. “What’s wrong?”

 

“Marty,” Buffy sniffled. She looked into his eyes hoping to find the answer. She did. “I have something to tell you.”

 

“You can tell me anything,” Marty said grabbing her hand and squeezing it. Buffy took a deep breath.

 

“I really, really like you,” Buffy said, and it felt like the best thing in the world. Marty smiled and let out a breath of his own.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” Marty asked still smiling.

 

“I didn’t want to lose you again,” Buffy answered. Marty scoffed.

 

“I am like completely in love with you, Buffy. You know that, right?” Marty asked. Buffy looked down.

 

“I do now,” she whispered. “I think I’m in love with you, too.”

 

“Thank God,” Marty exclaimed causing Buffy to look up and laugh at him. “I’m going to kiss you now.”

 

“Please do,” Buffy whispered. Marty leaned in, and it was everything Buffy had imagined it to be. It was definitely worth the wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
